Doctor Who: Corre!
by Joana Duarte
Summary: Não sabia como tinha chegado onde cheguei….um dia estava no meu jardim a comer gomas no outro estava dentro de uma cabine da policia azul com um homem que pelo meu ponto de vista é maluco. O meu nome é Jane Miles e sou a nova companheiro do doctor...


_Não sabia como tinha chegado onde cheguei….um dia estava no meu jardim a comer gomas no outro estava dentro de uma cabine da policia azul com um homem que pelo meu ponto de vista é maluco. Maluco mas espantoso, as coisas que eu já o vi fazer, as coisas que eu já vi com ele, tudo o que ele faz é sempre pelo bem dos outros e nunca por o dele próprio. A própria existência dele é fantástica, e o que ele sabe também…E bem ele próprio também não é nada mau… Continuando… O meu nome é Jane Miles e sou a nova companheira do Doctor._

1º capitulo

Sentei-me encostada a uma árvore no meu jardim. Estava farta de ouvir o general ralhar sobre a minha falta de perfeccionismo naquele dia. O general é o meu avo, e por grande azar meu o meu único familiar vivo. James Precival Brian ou mais conhecido por general Brian. Desde que me lembro que o trato por general. Os meus pais desapareceram há 3 anos atrás, só sei que eles trabalhavam em Canary Wharf quando aqueles homens de metal apareceram pela 1ª vez.  
>Suspirei e pôs uma goma na boca, foi ai que eu ouvi. Ainda o hoje não o sei caracterizar, só sei que sempre que ouço aquele som a minha boca abre num sorriso.<br>Voltando ao que interessa, eu ouvi aquele som estranho e olhei para trás. Fiquei confusa com o que vi, uma caixa azul da polícia daquelas que já não se usam. Esfreguei os olhos e voltei a olhar, mas ainda lá estava. Levantei-me e ao mesmo tempo as portas da caixa da polícia abriram-se e começou a sair fumo de lá de dentro. Peguei num balde de água que estava perto de mim e mandei a água lá para dentro, foi ai que ouvi um grito. Um rapaz com uma camisa branca larga com suspensórios vermelhos e…e…e um laço?

- Mas que raio! Porque é que fizeste isso? – Perguntou-me ele irritado

- Onde há fumo há fogo nunca ouviste dizer? E o que é que fazes dentro de uma cabine da policia? – Olhei para trás dele

Vi ele olhar para a minha mão que tinha as gomas e reviro os olhos.

- Queres? - Ofereci

- SIM! – Ele aproximou-se de mim e pegou no saco das gomas. Eu fiquei a olhar para ele enquanto ele virava o saco e comias todas. No final ele sorri e deita o saco para o chão.

- Tu comeste 300 gramas de gomas?

- Que foi? Ate parece que é proibido! Uuu Rude…espera sou ruivo?

Olhei para ele e vi um cabelo loiro acastanhado comprido…

- Tu não sabes de que cor é o teu cabelo? – Perguntei estupefaça

- Desta vez não! Mas vá diz!

- Loiro…meio acastanhado

- Ohhh! Eu ainda vou esgotar as regenerações e nunca ser ruivo!

Olho para ele confusa.

- Regenerações?

- Oh han…. – Ele ficou meio atrapalhado

Naquela altura ouvi um rosnado e o meu corpo todo arrepiou-se.

- Ouviste? Eu já volto!

Vi-o entrar dentro da caixa da polícia enquanto eu ficava confusa. Aproximei-me da caixa e espreitei lá para dentro pronta para gozar com ele por ele estar ali. Mas o que eu vi lá dentro choco-me. E como o som dela, o interior dela também é incaracterizável. Mas naquela altura as únicas palavras que me vinham ha cabeça eram: Grande, impossível e linda. Dei uns passos para dentro e fiquei a olhar tudo. Pouco depois ele apareceu e ficou a olhar para mim.

- Chama-se Tardis, Time and Relative Dimension in Space... é a minha nave…

- Nave? Sim pois, e eu sou o Barack Obama – Claro que eu não ia acreditar! Se um rapaz dissesse-vos isso o que vocês pensariam? …. Pois ai esta a minha resposta

- Então não acredites! Por mim é igual – Ele pega uma coisa do bolso e aponta-a ao céu – Sim esta aqui algo! – Ele corre para a rua e eu sigo-o. Fomos ter a uma casa abandonada e ele pegou naquela coisa a maçaneta e a porta abriu-se.

- O que é essa coisa? – Perguntei

- A minha chave de fendas sónica….Hun… lá em cima – Ele correu lá para cima e eu segui-o demasiado curiosa para saber quem ele era para pensar o que ia acontecer.

- O que é que andas á procura? – Perguntei

- Como te chamas?

- Jane Miles e tu?

- Prazer Jane Miles, eu sou o Doctor.

- Doctor que?

- Só Doctor! – Ele puxa as escadas do sótão e sobe enquanto que eu fiquei ca em baixo a pensar naquilo ate que ele voltou a descer – Vens ou não Janes Miles?

Eu sorrio e subo as escadas. Tudo aquilo estava escuro e cheirava a velho e a animal. Eu pego no braço do Doctor...A minha única fraqueza: escuro

- Não me digas que tens medo do escuro…

- O escuro esconde coisas Doctor…nunca ouviste dizer?

Ouvimos outro rosnado e eu viro-me de costas para ele e vi uns olhos amarelos.

- Doctor?

- Se eu consegui-se ver… - Os olhos movimentaram-se para mais perto

- Doctor? – Em panico

- É que eu sei que esta aqui… - Senti o hálito quente

- DOCTOR!

Ele vira-se

- O que foi Jane Miles o papão apareceu?

- Não mas ele sim!

A nossa frente estava uma espécie de cão gigante misturado com um dente de sabre

- Oh aqui esta ele! Obrigado Jane Miles! – Ouvi ele a mexer nos bolsos e tirar alguma coisa de la – Aqui pequenino olha o que eu tenho aqui… - O Animal ou o que quer que aquilo fosse ficou do tamanho de um cachorrinho e saltou para cima do doctor – Lindo menino

- O que…O que é isso?

- Um Cãosabre… são animais fofinhos…este deve ter fugido… Vamos Jane Miles – Ele puxou-me pela mão e saímos para a rua onde eu vi o cão.

- Mas ele era grande

- Ele assustou-se! – Ele põe o cão no chão e ele corre pela rua – Vai la! Os teus donos devem querer ver-te! – Vi o cachorrinho correr por um quintal e desaparecer

- Quem és tu? – Eu não sabia se tinha medo…

- Já te disse. Sou o Doctor!

Fico a olhar para ele

- Tu estavas a falar a serio quando disseste que era a tua nave não estavas?

- Só entendes-te isso agora? – Ele virou-me costas e foi para o meu quintal, eu segui-o ate dentro da nave.

- Então isto é uma nave espacial?

- Certo… - Ele começa a mexer no painel de controlo.

- Então és um astronauta?

- Não sou um extraterrestre.

- A mim pareces humano…. – Olhei para o corpo dele e corei, a minha sorte é que ele não viu.

- Nós os time lords somos fisicamente iguais aos humanos… - Ele afasta-se e olha-se a si próprio – Tenho de mudar de roupa… Laços não são fixes!

- Oh bem…então… Adeus – Viro costas e saio a pensar naquilo tudo. Demorou para ai uns 3 minutos ate que ele, ainda vestido da mesma maneira, voltasse a rua.

- Gostavas de vir comigo?

Eu olhei-o sorrindo.

- A serio?

- Os meus últimos acompanhantes decidiram parar…

- Mas posso mesmo?

- Quer dizer os teus pais não se vão preocupar?

Senti uma dor no coração.

- Os meus pais morreram há 3 anos em canary warft… Sou só eu…

Eu vi naquela altura o corpo dele ficar tenso mas não liguei…mal sabendo eu que isso no futuro me ia preocupar.

- Então vens? – Ele ofereceu-me a mão.

Sorri e peguei nela e nunca mais larguei…


End file.
